6.10 Hunt or be Hunted/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.10 Hunt or be Hunted The street in front of Derek’s apartment. Derek is holding Phoebe’s arm. Derek: What’s wrong? (A black van comes around the corner. Phoebe sees it and pushes Derek to the ground as the side door opens and armed men begin firing at them. They take cover behind a car. The van hits the breaks.) Derek: Those are Nichols’ men. Phoebe: We need to warn the others. (Derek and Phoebe get up and run inside as the hunters fire at them. Brandt gets out of the van.) Brandt: Surround the building, nobody gets out. (The armed men nod and head inside. Brandt grabs his own gun and follows.) (Inside, Darryl is standing by the window. Piper is standing by Fiona, who is working on the laptop.) Darryl: We need to get moving. Fiona: I almost got what we need. Darryl: Look, armed men are storming the building. We need to go now! Piper: I’ll call Charlie to orb us out. Charlie! (Nothing happens and she becomes annoyed.) Charlie, you lazy… (At that moment, Derek and Phoebe run into the apartment.) Derek: It’s Brandt. Fiona: I’m almost there. (The computer bleeps.) Got it. Nichols’ personal files. (She closes the laptop.) Piper: (impatiently) Great, now let’s move. Darryl: They must have the place surrounded by now. Phoebe: What about Charlie? Piper: Not responding. Derek: We can use the fire escape. (They go out into the hall. An armed man crosses the corner. Piper flicks her hands, but nothing happens. Before the man can fire, Derek shoots him in the leg and Phoebe knocks him unconscious.) Piper: They have their anti-magic thingies on. Derek: Fire escape is a no go. If we can get to the roof, we can jump to the neighboring building. Darryl: Are you crazy? Phoebe: We’re outnumbered, Darryl. We don’t have a choice. (Cut to the group exiting the building on the roof. Derek blocks the door with a metal bar. They walk to the edge. The next building is slightly lower.) Fiona: We can make it. Darryl: (looking down.) Oh my god. Piper: Afraid of heights? Darryl: The height doesn’t scare me, hitting the ground does. (The hunters begin pounding on the blocked door.) Derek: We’re out of options. Fiona: I’ll go first. (Fiona puts the laptop in her bag. She takes a sprint and leaps over to the other building, gracefully rolling to her feet as she lands. The hunter begin firing at the door.) Derek: You’re next, inspector. (Darryl nods nervously. He jumps and roughly lands on the other roof. At that moment, the hunters burst through the door.) Phoebe: Darryl, take her and run. Don’t let her out of your sight. (Darryl nods and they run away. The sisters and Derek turn around as they are surrounded by hunters. Brandt steps forward.) Brandt: Working with witches? You’re a disgrace. Derek: You’re following the orders of a zealot. Step down and we can work this out with the council. Brandt: Forget it. The witches die. (Brandt raises his gun to Phoebe and fires, Derek pushes her out of the way and is shot in the shoulder. They both fall. Brandt smiles and turns to Piper. Suddenly a voice sounds from above.) Voice: Piper, get back. (Piper sees two figures landing in front of her. The first is Marcus, a witch they rescued from hunters weeks earlier, the other a woman with red hair. The hunters raise their guns, but the woman holds out her hand and all their weapons jam.) Brandt: What the hell? (He grabs the anti-magic cube and sees it is not working. The woman kicks it out of his hands.) Woman: Freeze them! (Piper flicks her wrists and the hunters freeze. The woman turns to face Piper, who is shocked when she recognizes her.) Piper: Selena?! How? Selena: No time to explain, more might be coming. Marcus, take the wounded and fly him to the safe house, we’ll meet you there. Marcus: Got it. (Marcus help Derek up and He then takes flight. Piper helps Phoebe up.) Piper: Are you hurt? Phoebe: I’m fine. Selena: We have to go. (Selena heads toward the stairs, Piper and Phoebe exchange confused looks and follow.) Scene -Opening Credits- A padded white cell. Charlie is lying on the floor and there is an explosive collar around his neck. He wakes up and looks disoriented. Charlie: (groaning) Oh, worst hangover ever. Voice: Charlie, is that you? Charlie: (frowning) Paige? (Cut to the cell next to him, where Paige is sitting against the wall.) Paige: Yeah, it’s me. They got you too? Charlie: Hold on, I’m orbing us out of here. Paige: No, wait! Charlie: What? Why? Paige: Check your neck, do you have a collar on? (Charlie checks and finds the collar.) Charlie: So what? Paige: So it’s an explosive device. It will detonate as soon as it detects you’re not in the cell anymore. Charlie: (As he sits down against the wall mirroring Paige.) Well, I hate to admit it, but those hunters are pretty smart. Paige: Are my sisters alright? And the kids? Charlie: Don’t worry. The hunters attacked the manor, but the sisters were looking for you and the kids are with Victor. Paige: Thank god. Charlie: What did they do to you in here? Paige: Experiments, mostly. Charlie: What kind of experiments? Paige: (frowning) Does it matter? Charlie: Just tell me there isn’t any kind of probing involved. That doctor seems like a sick fellow and I’m really not down for that. Paige: (as she rolls her eyes.) I’m sure you’ll be fine. Besides, it doesn’t sound like we’ve got much time left. Charlie: What do you mean? Paige: I heard the guard talking about preparing the burning chamber. Charlie: That sounds bad. Paige: Yeah, it does. But I’m not worried. I know my sisters are coming. (Paige tries to sound confident, though her hands are trembling.) Scene An alley. Piper and Phoebe are following Selena. Phoebe: Selena, hold on. Look, we’re grateful that you saved us, but what’s going on? Selena: We can talk in the safe house. Piper: (as she stops.) No, we can talk now. (Selena stops and turns impatiently.) Selena: Alright, you can ask what you want as long as we keep walking. (The sisters nod and they move forward.) Piper: What happened back there? I thought you weren’t a witch. Selena: I’m the daughter of a witch, so it was always in my blood. After the thing with Jackman, I found my mother’s old stuff and starting learning the craft. Phoebe: But how did you save us? Why weren’t you cut off from your magic like us? Selena: It’s part of my power. I can control all types of technology, that’s why their anti-magic devices have no effect on me. Piper: And that’s how their weapons jammed. Selena: Exactly. Phoebe: You’ve changed since last time we met. Selena: After nearly being burned at the stake, I decided to make some changes. I wanted to get stronger, to defend myself. But when the hunters returned, I knew had to do something. (She stops at a door.) We’re here. (Selena knocks on the door and a moment later, it opens. A young man with short blond hair appears.) Phoebe: (surprised) Trevor? Trevor: Quick, come in. (Selena and the sisters head inside and Trevor locks the door.) Trevor: Your friend is in the back, we’re tending to his wound as best we can. Piper: Why are you here? Trevor: Selena saved me from the hunters a few days ago. I decided to fight with her, and I’m not the only one. (The four of them enter an open space. The sisters see Derek lying on a table in the back, where Christine is tending to his wound. Marcus comes walking up to them.) Marcus: You made it. Piper: Marcus, I thought Paige orbed you to family in Australia. Marcus: I couldn’t hide out any longer. This is my home, so when Selena contacted me, I flew back as fast as I could. (They walk over to Derek. He is unconscious and his wound is covered in a thick grey paste.) Christine: The bullet passed right through. I applied some healing paste, old family recipe. It should speed up the healing process. Phoebe: Christine, you’re here too? Christine: (nodding) I’m not exactly a fighter, but I want to help my fellow witches. You saved my life twice already, so it’s time I paid my dues. Piper: What about Frank? Christine: He’s safe. I couldn’t involve him in this. It’s not his fight. Phoebe: It doesn’t have to be yours either. Selena: (angrily) Why not? This fight concerns all witches. The hunters are targeting all of us. We have to stop them. Phoebe: They are still mortal. Selena: Their kind has hunted us for centuries. It’s us or them. Piper: (reluctantly) I’m starting to think you’re right. Phoebe: (troubled) Piper, how can you say that? Piper: They have Paige, Phoebe. They will kill her given the chance. I’m not losing another sister. Phoebe: They are not all the same and you know it. Nichols is acting on his own. Selena: I think you’re feelings are clouding your judgement, Phoebe. Phoebe: What are you talking about? Selena: Don’t deny it. (She looks over at Derek.) I know exactly who he is. Phoebe: He’s not a part of this. He is trying to stop Nichols just like us. Selena: The only reason he’s here is because I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. You saved all our lives at one point or another. Piper: (defensively) So what happens now? Selena: We strike first. We storm their office. Phoebe: They aren’t there anymore. Nichols has another facility. Fiona has the location. Selena: Then we need to find her. Piper: Don’t worry, she is with Darryl. Phoebe: What about Derek? Selena: He is your responsibility now. (To the others.) Time to go. (Selena and the other witches leave to get ready. Phoebe checks on Derek and Piper senses her concern.) Piper: We need to save Paige, Phoebe. Phoebe: I know that. But how far are you willing to go? (She looks the others.) How far are they willing to go? This isn’t just about protecting witches, Piper, this is about vengeance. Piper: I won’t let it come to that. (Phoebe hesitates and Piper notices.) So I take it you’re not coming? Phoebe: There has to be a better way. Piper: Then find it, because right now, this seems like our only option. (Piper turns and joins the other witches. Phoebe remains behind and tends to Derek.) Scene Nichols’ facility. Paige and Charlie are both sitting in their cells. A door opens and Nichols enters, followed by two guards. He stops in front of their cells. Nichols: Good, you’re awake. Charlie: Yeah, and I have to say, room service here sucks, so I’m ready to check out now. Nichols: (unimpressed) I’m afraid you’ll have to stay a little while longer. I’m curious to see what makes your species tick. Miss Matthews provided some answers, but I’m glad to get my hands on a pure sample. Charlie: Oh god, you’re going to probe me, aren’t you? Nichols: I have little patience for nonsense, Whitelighter. Paige: Enough, Nichols, what do you want? Nichols: I came to say goodbye, Miss Matthews. You and the other witches are have outlived your usefulness. Paige: What does that mean? Nichols: It means that the stake awaits. (He turns to his guards.) Get started. (The guards nod and walk to another cell. They open it and drag a blond witch out. She cries and screams. Paige angrily slams her fist against her cell.) Paige: You bastard! Don’t do this. She is innocent! Nichols: Silence, witch. None of you are innocent, but the fire shall cleanse your sins. (Nichols smiles and follows his guards. Paige screams at them until they are gone and sinks to her knees in despair.) Paige: This can’t be happening. Charlie: I know, but like you said, I’m sure your sisters are coming. Paige: We can’t wait, Charlie. I can’t sit here and watch them drag innocent people to their deaths one by one. Charlie: But what can we do? (Paige doesn’t answer, but her fingers touch the explosive collar around her neck.) Scene The witches’ safe house. Derek is still lying on the table, while Phoebe is on the phone with someone nearby. Phoebe: No, I understand. You don’t have to apologize. You have to protect your own. (Phoebe hands up and leans against a chair. Derek slowly wakes up.) Derek: Phoebe? (Phoebe is relieved to see him awake. When he tries to get up, she pushes him back.) Phoebe: Hold on, take it slow. You were shot. Derek: (concerned) Are you okay? Phoebe: I am, thanks to you. You saved my life. Derek: I guess that makes us even. (They become silent.) Were you on the phone? Phoebe: Yeah, I tried calling a friend for help, but she had to put her own people first. Derek: Where is Piper? And Fiona? Phoebe: I don’t know where Fiona is, but Piper went with Selena and the other witches. They are going after Nichols. Derek: Selena? You know her? Phoebe: A few years ago, a hunter tried to kill her and used us to find her. I’m worried she has a grudge, and it’s going to get people killed. Derek: I see. (He tries to get up.) Phoebe: You need to rest. Derek: I’m fine. (He sits up and wipes the paste off his wound. It is still fresh, but already healing.) We need to find Nichols and end this before war erupts. Phoebe: How? Derek: Nichols is the cause of all of this. If we take him and those loyal to him out, I can get the other hunters to stand down. Phoebe: (As she hands him a fresh shirt.) Then let’s go. Scene San Francisco Police Department, Darryl’s office. Darryl is there with Fiona. Darryl: They should have been in touch already. Fiona: I’m sure they’re alright. Darryl: If they’re not, I’m holding you and your entire organization responsible. Witches or not, we’re still talking about people here. Fiona: Our cause is just, inspector. We want to protect humanity from magic. Darryl: As far as I’m concerned murder is murder, no matter how just you think you are. (The door opens and Piper and Selena come walking in.) Darryl: Piper, thank god. Where is Phoebe? Piper: Don’t worry, She’s safe. (She turns to Fiona.) Nichols, where is he? Fiona: Where is Derek? I’m not doing this without him. Selena: Lady, you don’t have a choice. Fiona: (As she picks up the laptop.) Actually I do, I’m the only one who can access the information on this. Selena: Think again. (Selena grabs the laptop and punches Fiona. She stumbles back against the desk. She gets back up and kicks Selena, causing the laptop to fly out of her hands. Piper freezes it mid-air.) Piper: (Angrily) Enough! We don’t have time for this. (Selena nods and grabs the laptop. The moment she opens it, a map opens on the screen, revealing the location of Nichols.) Fiona: (confused) How? Piper: Doesn’t matter. Darryl, keep her here. We can’t have her interfere. Fiona: You need me. Piper: Sorry, but we can’t trust you. (Piper and Selena leave without the laptop. Fiona wants to follow, but Darryl blocks her path. Fiona pretends to stand down, but then quickly knocks Darryl out with a quick punch.) Fiona: Sorry, inspector. (Fiona grabs the laptop and leaves. As she walks down the hall, she grabs her phone and calls someone.) Fiona: Derek. I got the location. Scene Nichols’ facility. Paige is standing in her cell, nervously rubbing the explosive collar around her neck. At the end of the hall, the guard arrive to get another witch. Charlie: Paige, what are you going to do? Paige: The only thing I can do. I’m not letting them take another witch. Charlie: (concerned) Wait, you’re not saying…? Paige: It’s the only way, Charlie. I’m orbing out of this cell. Charlie: But the collar… you’ll get yourself killed. Paige: (determined) Yes, but hopefully the explosion will allow you and the other witches to escape. Charlie: Or you could kill us all. Don’t do this, Paige. Wait for your sisters. Paige: There is no time. Charlie: I’m not letting you do this. Paige: (with a faint smile.) Sorry, Charlie, but you’re not exactly in a position to stop me. And besides, didn’t you think we were too much work anyway? Charlie: I still do, but you’re kind-of growing on me. (The guard arrive at a cell and open it. They drag a middle-aged male witch out of his cell. He is begging for his life, but the guard hit him to shut him up.) Paige: Leave him alone! (Paige braces herself to orb out, though before she can, the lights flicker. She looks up surprised.) Guard #1: What the hell? Guard #2: Something is messing with the power. (Cut to outside. The facility is revealed to be an old power plant outside of the city. Selena, Piper and the other witches are there. Selena has her eyes closed as she has her hands on a large cable. She opens her eyes.) Selena: I shut down their technology. Let’s move. (Piper nods determined and blows up the door. They head inside.) (Cut to back inside. An alarm goes off. The guard put the male witch back in his cell. Paige notices the magic blocking devices are down. Determined, she steps back and holds out her hand. The collar around her neck disappears in a swirl of orbs. It reappears in the hall, where it explodes, knocking out the guards and destroying several cell doors. Paige steps out of her cell and goes to Charlie’s cell. She hold out her hand and his collar disappears as well.) Paige: So we’re growing on you, are we? Charlie: (smiling) Only a little. You’re still way too high maintenance for me. Paige: Come on, we need to get these witches out of here. Scene Outside of the plant. Derek, Phoebe and Fiona arrive. They hear fighting and gunfire as they get out of the car. Phoebe: We’re too late. Derek: We don’t know that yet. Let’s go. (They run inside.) (Cut to Nichols’ personal lab. Nichols is collecting his data as Brandt enters the lab with several men.) Brandt: Sir, the witches have breached the facility. Nichols: (impatiently) I’m aware of that. Brandt: Without the anti-magic devices, we’re outnumbered and outgunned. What are our orders? Nichols: Kill them. Destroy the entire facility if you have too. If this is our last stance, then we’re not letting those witches walk away. Brandt: (nodding) Understood sir. We’re willing to lay down our lives for the cause. (Brandt and the other hunters heave.) Nichols: You might be, but my life is far more valuable than yours, son. My research must be continued. (Nichols continues to collect his research.) Scene A large hallway. Piper, Selena and the others are walking ahead when several armed hunters appear before them. They begin to fire, but their guns malfunction. They drop the guns and grabs their batons. Trevor fires several darts of lights at them, while Marcus knocks one out by flying at him at high speed. Piper flicks her hands and causes the batons to heat and melt. Selena then knocks them out. Selena: I can’t keep this up for long. It’s taking all my power to keep their technology down. Piper: Then we’d better hurry. (They continue their path and take out several more hunters along the way. Christine uses sleeping potions to knock out several guards. They reach a large room, where Brandt is waiting for them with a small army. He fires a machine gun and the witches seek cover.) Brandt: You’ve come far, but it ends here, witches. (The hunters keep firing, trapping the witches in place.) (Cut to Paige and Charlie, leading a large group of witches down another hall. Two guard appear, but Paige flings them back with telekinesis. They reach a large door to outside, which Paige flings open.) Paige: Charlie, get the innocent out of here. Charlie: What about you? Paige: I’m going to find my sisters. (Charlie nod and begins leading the witches out, Paige heads in another direction.) (Cut back to Piper and the others. Brandt reaches for a grenade and throws it at them. However, Piper manages to blow it up midair, forcing the hunters to take cover.) Selena: Can’t you just freeze them? Piper: Too many. What about you? Can you shut down their weapons? Selena: Like you said, too many. Trevor: We need to do something. We’re sitting ducks here. Christine: Maybe we should retreat. Selena: No, we’ve come too far. The hunters must die. Piper: (troubled) We’re here to save lives, Selena, not take them. Selena: Killing the hunters is saving the lives of witches. Don’t you see that? Piper: No, you’re talking about murder. Selena: It’s simple self-defense, Piper. Us or them, you agreed. Piper: I’m starting to think that was a mistake. Marcus: Look, none of this matters as long as we’re being shot at. We need to move. Trevor: I’ll distract them while you move. Piper: Trevor, no! (Before Piper can stop him, Trevor runs and throws several darts of lights. He hits several hunters, but is shot before he can take cover. He falls to the ground with a blank expression in his eyes. Christine screams and runs to him. Piper quickly freezes the hunters that are left.) Christine: We have to help him! Selena: (coldly) We can’t. He’s dead. (She turns to Piper.) Now do you understand? This must end. Piper: I agree, but more death is not the answer. Selena: I was afraid you’d say that. (Selena hits Piper and she falls to the ground. Marcus rushes to her aid.) Marcus: (angrily) Have you gone insane? This is not what we signed up for. (Selena ignores him and pulls out an athame. She heads toward the frozen Brandt. She lunges the athame at him, though she is thrown back before she can stab him. She hits her head and is knocked out. Piper looks up and sees Paige running into the chamber.) Piper: (relieved) Paige! (Paige waves her hands and all the guns orb away. Piper runs over to hug her in tears.) Piper: I was so worried. Paige: I’m alright, really. (They let go.) Where is Phoebe? Scene Nichols’ lab. Nichols is finishing up and is about to leave. Before he can, Derek, Phoebe and Fiona enter the lab. Derek aims his gun at Nichols. Nichols: You. How dare you, traitors? Fiona: You are the traitor here, Nichols. Going behind the council’s back, trying to have us killed, your sick experiments. You crossed a line. Derek: You will answer for all of it. Nichols: All I’ve done is in the name of science. To achieve our true goal. Phoebe: How can you justify what you’ve done? You’re a monster. Nichols: No, you’re the monster here, Miss Halliwell. Your kind is a plague on this world that has to be eradicated. Phoebe: You’re a blind fool. Nichols: You’re the blind one here, witch. Do you really think these two are any better? They might sugarcoat it, but their goals are the same as mine. Fiona: Our goals are nothing alike. You’re methods are sadistic and cruel. Nichols: And yours are cold and calculating. Derek: Enough, it ends now. Nichols: That it does. I was hoping to get away in the chaos, but now it seems I must go down with my ship. (Nichols pulls a detonator from his pocket, though before he can press it, Derek shoots him in the chest. He stumbles and crashes into his equipment, where he remains motionless.) Phoebe: Is it over? Fiona: (calmly) For now. Phoebe: I need to find my sisters. Derek: I’ll come with you. (Phoebe and Derek leave. Fiona walks over to Nichols’ body and picks up his bag. She opens it and finds vials of blood marked Paige Matthews.) Scene The large chamber. All the hunters are tied up, as is Selena. Christine and Marcus are kneeling next to Trevor’s body. Phoebe comes running in and hugs her sisters. Piper: Nichols? Phoebe: He is dead, it’s over. (She notices Selena.) What happened? Piper: You were right. I should have listened. Paige: Can we get out of here now, please? I’m long overdue for a shower. Derek: I think it’s best you get out of here. Paige: (confused) Wait, Derek? Phoebe: Long story. (She turns to him.) What’s going to happen? Derek: The council is going to take care of this. I’ll make sure Brandt and the others will get the justice they deserve. Piper: (skeptically) And we’re supposed to trust you? Phoebe: For now, we can. (Piper and Paige accept her word and leave. Phoebe shares a lingering look with Derek before leaving with her sisters and the others, including the tied up Selena.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. The sisters are sitting at the breakfast table when Charlie orbs in. Paige: How are all the witches? Charlie: They’re fine. Their Whitelighters are taking care of them and making sure they are hidden from the hunters. Piper: And Selena? Charlie: The Elders decided she needed some time to cool off. They feared she was heading down a dark path, so they bound her powers for the time being. Phoebe: Good. She was clearly unstable. Piper: Yeah, at first I thought she was really trying to help, but in the end, she cared more about vengeance than justice. Phoebe: (sadly) And we’ve learned the hard way that we don’t punish the guilty. Charlie: So how are you all dealing with everything? Paige: Oh, my, my, is that actual concern? He really does care. Charlie: (scoffing awkwardly) No, it’s just my job to ask, that’s all. Piper: (smiling) Right. Charlie: I so don’t care. (Charlie orbs away.) Piper: So how are we dealing, really? Paige: Well, I’m definitely going to have nightmares about science experiments for a few months, but otherwise I’m fine. Piper: What about you, Pheebs? Phoebe: I’m still trying to sort it all out. I can’t stop thinking about Derek. Paige: He seems to really care about you. Piper: But he’s still a hunter, so we can’t be sure where his loyalties lie. Phoebe: (distantly) I know. But I don’t think he is the one we should be worried about. Scene Mather Corporation. Fiona enters her lab wearing a white lab coat. She sits down behind some equipment and grabs one of the vials of blood. She places a drop under a microscope and then adds a drop of something else. As she looks in the microscope, she smiles. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts